


The One in which Oliver Surprises Felicity

by CJ_fics



Series: MTV Ship of the Year Marathon Fics [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt for the MTV Ship of the Year Marathon.</p>
<p>Oliver does a romantic movie worthy gesture for Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One in which Oliver Surprises Felicity

If he never had to see another romantic movie ever again, Oliver would be a happy man.

It’s not that he believed he was too much of a ‘man’ to watch romantic movies, but over the past month had binged on the film genre while Felicity was off being the best CEO of Palmer Technologies.

He was a man on a mission: He believed that Felicity was worth a romantic gesture worthy of the best romantic films ever. He had to make up for the crap marriage proposal he sprung on her.

A month ago, he woke up – as he always did since they decided to be together – to the sight of a naked, sleeping Felicity. In that moment, he knew that he wanted everything with her – marriage, babies, a life together. He’d always known that in the back of his head. Ever since, she made him realise that loving someone did not make him weak. But that morning, he knew that he wanted her to know that she was It for him.

Before he could come up with a grand romantic plan for his proposal, she woke up with a smile, and a sleepy, “Good morning.”

Instead of returning the greeting with a smile of his own, he blurted out, “Marry me?”

That woke her up fully, her eyes wide when she said, “What?”

He knew he couldn’t take it back and ask the question again in a more classically romantic moment. So, he asked again, “Felicity, will you marry me?”

She screamed, “Yes!” before hurling herself further in his arms, which led to three rounds of lovemaking to celebrate their engagement.

After, when Felicity had left for her office (Oliver Queen late, he thought smugly), Oliver knew that he had to do something more romantic to make up for the crap of a proposal he had surprised her with – and because Felicity Smoak was worth it.

She was worth everything that he could give and be for her.

He could have asked Thea for advice on grand romantic gestures. But Thea was busy with running Verdant and taking some business courses in Starling City University. Plus, she was suiting up every night as the Red Arrow. Oliver didn’t want to put another thing on her plate.

He had thought to ask John for advice – after all, John had proposed twice to Lyla and had gotten a “Yes” both times, and he and Lyla’s marriage and relationship was a happy and steady one. But things between him and John were still tense. John had accepted Oliver back on the team, and they’ve shared a few conversations outside of their vigilante work, but John had yet to fully relax around Oliver.

They were still in the process of rebuilding their friendship, their brotherhood, from Oliver’s betrayal. Oliver accepted that, so he didn’t push.

And he knew that it would be too much for John to be Oliver’s confidante about his relationship with Felicity. Their friendship had yet to reach that level again.

So, John was out.

Which left Oliver to himself. In a way, he welcomed that he was alone in this mission. This was his gesture, his grand romantic gesture for Felicity. Only his.

It felt right to Oliver.

But without a clue, he went online for tips. He stumbled upon an article about the top romantic movies of all time. So, every day, in between preparing for their vigilante field work, fixing up the loft that he had bought as a surprise for Felicity for them to move into, and helping Thea out with Verdant, he familiarised himself with romance movies.

He saw the top ones: Titanic (Tragic and kinda cheesy, in his mind); When Harry Met Sally (Hilarious and fun, but also, they can fake an orgasm that convincing?); The Notebook (Melodramatic and sad, he thought); Casablanca (Bogart is the man, Oliver smiles); Pretty Woman (Women loved this? he thought to himself); Love Actually (nice); Ghost (Did Demi’s character have sex with Whoopie’s character? was that what happened there?); Say Anything (Where can I find a boom box?); Notting Hill (Cute!); An Affair to Remember (should I take Felicity on a trip to the Empire State Building?); Breakfast as Tiffany’s (Audrey Hepburn is beautiful, almost as beautiful as Felicity); The Wedding Singer (Should I hire Billy Idol to sing Felicity a song?); Dirty Dancing (I can totally carry Felicity that way); Crazy, Stupid Love (I can totally carry Felicity in the Dirty Dancing way better than that guy could!); You’ve Got Mail (Felicity would never fall for that, she would have totally known that guy’s name, address, credit rating within an hour of that first chat!); The Princess Bride (I will tell Felicity “as you wish” every day). And so and so forth.

It was research. He was gathering ideas until he could come with a plan.

One day, a month after he started his 'research’, he got it. He was ready.

——————

Felicity had just finished a meeting with the HR Department when she received a text from Oliver.

“Dinner tonight? Meet me at 555 Morton St. in Adamstown? Let me know what time you can make it. Love you!”

Felicity smiles. Texts from Oliver always made her smile, no matter how horrible a day she was having. Because he always ended his texts with “Love you!”. Because knowing that he was thinking of her just made her day better.

After quickly responding to let him know that she can leave the office by six-thirty and could be in their meeting place within fifteen minutes, she sets aside her phone for a conference call with Palmer Technologies factories in the Philippines and gets on with the rest of her day.

At six-thirty on the dot, she excitedly heads for the address that Oliver had texted her. She knew Oliver had a surprise for her, because that wasn’t the address of a restaurant or a cafe. She had wondered what the surprise was the entire day. When she texted Oliver to ask, he was deliberately sneaky in his responses. Well, if responding with “You’ll see.” and an ASKII wink and smile, was being deliberately sneaky.

Upon reaching the address, she’s surprised to see that it was warehouse. Thinking that Oliver was going to surprise her with another lair for their vigilante team, she quickly exits her car.

Upon stepping out of her car, a light shines on the doorway of the warehouse. There, Oliver is standing with a boom box over his head with a familiar song playing from it.

“love I get so lost, sometimes  
days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
when I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
but whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are”

“Oliver?” she asks hesitantly, stepping closer to where he was standing to see that he had a huge hopeful grin on his face.

“Hi,” he responds, still holding the boom box up high, over his head.

“What’s going on?” she smiles back, “And shouldn’t you be wearing a trench coat? And shouldn’t you be standing in the rain? Outside my window?”

He chuckles, “I’m glad you’re getting the reference.”

“And?”

“And let’s finish the song,” he says, bringing the boom box to the ground and stepping towards her to hold her in his arms. He starts swaying to the music with her, whispering the words to the song in her ear, “In your eyes, the light the heat. In your eyes, I am complete. In your eyes, I see the doorway to a thousand churches. In your eyes, the resolution of all the fruitless searches.”

As the song finished, Felicity says, “Oliver, I already said yes to marrying you.”

“I know, and I love you more for it,” he responds.

“Why this?”

“Why not?”

“Where are we?”

In response, he steps away from her to take the boom box from the ground. Taking her hand, he leads inside the warehouse.

“Whu—-?” Felicity stutters as they enter the space.

Inside was the most beautiful living space that Felicity had ever seen. The shiny, dark, almost black, wood floors, softened with red, blue and grey Persian carpets is the perfect accent to the dark beige walls that lined the area. Soft-looking, grey couches, and red arm chairs, with throw colourful throw pillows, welcomed her to take a seat. Further in the back of the area was big wooden dining table with a place setting for two. Behind that was a white, orange and navy blue kitchen with chrome appliances.

“It’s ours,” Oliver murmurs from behind her, “Do you like it?”

Turning around to face him, teary-eyed, Felicity attacks him with a hug.

“Oliver, wha– how– when–?” she gasps.

“I bought it a month ago. I’ve been working with a contractor and a crew to get it set up. For you,” he answers, “Do you like it?”

“Like it? I love it!” Felicity cries, clutching him closer.

“There’s more,” he says, leading her further into the space and heading towards a closed door. He opens it to show her the master bedroom.

A king-sized bed, with white, grey and purple bedding and a unique black wrought iron head board, is the focal point in the room. Felicity barely sees the rest of the room, the hanging side-tables, the heather grey walls, the dark violet area rug under the bed, for her attention is on the bed.

She leads him to it.

“I think we should christen it,” she blurts out.

Oliver chuckles, “What about dinner? What about the rest of our home? There’s two more bed rooms, and you’ve got an office space, too. I’ve moved all our things here.”

“Later,” she says before turning back to him, standing on her tip-toes, putting her hands behind his neck to bring his lips closer to hers, “Will christen all of those later.”

/end

**Author's Note:**

> Original post here: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/122930416188/felicitymotherfrigginqueen


End file.
